


I now Pronounce you Liar and Detective

by BrightStarWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 500 followers give away prize, I had a lot of fun with this one, M/M, Wedding, thank you for the prompt achi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Kokichi decides to be traditional and disappears on the day of the wedding so that the first time Shuichi sees him is at the alter. Will the wedding go off without a problem with D.I.C.E organising it? And how will our boys cope with their nerves?





	I now Pronounce you Liar and Detective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AchiOuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchiOuma/gifts).



> Thank you for 500 followers on Tumblr! Congratulations to Achi for coming second place!
> 
> Also, even though D.I.C.E all have the same names in my soulmates AU, this isn't set in that universe.

_‘... huh... where is he?’_

Shuichi subconsciously reached out his arm to pull his fiancé close to his chest, only to find the bed was unoccupied. He carefully opened his eyes to see a small purple note on the pillow opposite him. A little doodle of Kokichi sticking his tongue out was on it.

_‘Kichi? What? Where on earth are you?’_

Shuichi stretched out his back to wake up the muscles before carefully taking the note, unfolding it.

 

**_To my precious Shumai_ **

_So, you’re probably wondering why your darling fiancé is missing.... well I’ve been kidnapped!_

_BUT THAT’S A LIE! NISHISHI~_

_The truth is I want to be traditional._

_I know I didn’t tell you, but the first time I want you to see me today is when that room is full of people and we make our vows to each other._

_Takane picked me up last night and I’m currently at D.I.C.E headquarters, so don’t worry that I left the house by myself (You worry too much for your own good Mr Detective.... but I love that about you... ~~Or is that a lie?~~ Sorry, I crossed that out because I can even lie to you about that)._

_You better not keep me waiting Shumai!_

_But that’s a lie~ I mean, you’re going to be the first one there just like we rehearsed. I can’t wait to walk down that aisle to see you._

 

_See you soon my perfect husband to be!_

___Ouma Kokichi_ _ _

 

Shuichi couldn’t help but laugh to himself, _‘As soon as I think I’ve got him figured out he goes and does something like this. Still, this is really sweet of him. I didn’t think he cared about being traditional.’_

As Shuichi folded the note and put it in his bedside table one thing became very clear.

He was now all alone in his shared apartment.

Shuichi already started to feel lonely, even though this was going to be the happiest day of his life.

Shuichi grabbed Kokichi’s pillow and hugged it to his chest. It smelt just like the grape and lavender shampoo he used.

_‘I really wanted to make him breakfast in bed today and hug him, but I’m not going to ruin all the effort he went too. Still.... I wish I had some warning.’_

Shuichi quickly glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed, _‘As much as I want to stay here, I better get breakfast sorted. Momota-kun and Harukawa-san are going to pick me up in an hour to take me to the venue D.I.C.E has prepared.... I really wish they’d told me and Kichi about it, but they’re just as secretive as their leader when it comes to surprises like this.’_

As Shuichi went to leave the bed room, his eyes fell on Kokichi’s wardrobe. The leader never closed his draws so clothes were just hanging out everywhere. What caught his eye however was one of the many checkered scarves his fiancé owned. Shuichi sighed as he walked up and took one of  the scarf from the draw, quickly tying it around his neck.

_‘Maybe this will calm my nerves... Kichi... I wonder, are you nervous too?’_

Shuichi quickly got to work making waffles.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A pillow to the face.

That was how Kokichi woke up on his special day.

“... Who the hell is disturbing my beauty sleep! Five more minutes...”

“... I will pull the covers off you...”

Kokichi rubbed his nose as he glared at the culprit who was sitting on his legs.

“... Get up Boss... or do you want to sleep through your own wedding?”

Kokichi sighed at Yuuhi, her hands raised to hit him with the pillow again.

“No, I don’t want to sleep through my wedding.... however I had a terrible night sleep as I had to sneak out of my own fiancé’s arms to get into Takane’s car, and then had to deal with the fact that the one thing that helps me sleep is unaware that I left him with only a note..... So forgive me if I’m a little cranky!”

Yuuhi still hit her brother with the pillow again.

“Yeah yeah, Now get up.”

Kokichi groaned, “You are heartless.”

Yuuhi sniggered, “And you have drool on your face. Besides... I learned from the best.”

Kokichi sighed as he ruffled his sisters hair, “Okay Okay. I’m going to go eat breakfast.”

Yuuhi nodded, “Better make it quick, Yamato needs to make sure your suit fits perfectly before we head off. We’ve got a lot to do before this wedding starts.”

Kokichi finally managed to stand on his own two feet, “Why couldn’t have Arisa woken me up... She’s much kinder.”

“Arisa is a push over who would have given in to your puppy dog eyes in five seconds. That’s why we decided I was a better fit. I have the least jobs to do and I don’t take any of your crap. Now get moving. Getting that cliff overlooking the ocean that had a chapel nearby wasn’t easy.”

Kokichi’s eye widened, “.... That’s the venue?”

Yuuhi smiled, “Yeah... We know how romantic you are at heart so we went with that. Only the best for our boss.”

Kokichi almost teared up, “Yuuhi....”

“Come on, you got a detective to marry.” Yuuhi said, her eye softening.

Kokichi nodded, “Yeah... just five more minutes.”

Before the pillow hit him in the head again Kokichi quickly added, “But that’s a lie! Nishishi~”

Yuuhi rolled her eyes, “God I hate you first thing in the morning....”

As Kokichi opened his bedroom door, he was slammed into by eight other people.

All of D.I.C.E hugged their boss tight.

“We’re so proud of you.”

“Our boss is all grown up.”

“To think, today he finally becomes a man.”

“The little boy who used to say love was for weaklings is finally tying the knot!”

Kokichi wanted to tell them to get off, but he was just so happy that he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Instead he just clapped his hands to get them to part as he despatched his supreme leader instructions for the day.

“Okay you lot. I know we have a busy day ahead of us. You all have your jobs, so my orders for the day is that you all do your best. If I turn into a bitch, ignore me. I still love you all, I'm just stressed. Now, I’m going to die if I don’t eat something right now. I think I’ll start with the wedding cake... but that’s a lie!”

Yamato sighed, “You can eat breakfast in the car ride. I have to do final adjustments now! Come on!”

Kokichi felt his arm being tugged as he was pulled away by his brother. The rest of the group headed in the opposite direction to get to the venue.

“... You’re all going to be dragging me around like this all day aren’t you?”

Yamato smiled as he flicked his fringe out of his eyes, “Yep! You may be our Boss, but today we’re in charge for making sure this day goes off without a hitch! Speaking of, I still need to do Shuichi’s final alterations.”

Kokichi raised a brow, “Wait, you still have his suit too?”

Yamato shook his head, “Nope, I gave it to Momota-kun since him and murder eyes are meeting him at your apartment and driving him to the venue separately.”

Kokichi flashed a demonic smile, “If he ruins my darling Shumai’s clothes I swear to Atua I will bring bloody vengeance on him.”

Yamato laughed, “Oh don’t worry. I already said if anything happens to my masterpiece he’s attending the wedding in a dress.”

Kokichi laughed, “... okay now I kind of want him to ruin it so I can see that.... but that’s a lie! I want to see the work of art you made my Shumai in all its glory.”

Yamato opened the door to the main hall of D.I.C.E. It was a mess with decorations and food, but Kokichi saw his suit in the corner and was silent.

“.... How did y-”

Yamato smiled as he shoved his brother, “Marvel later, just put it on!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Ding dong_

Shuichi, still in his pj's, quickly opened the door to see Kaito and Maki. Kaito was already in his purple tuxedo with galaxy themed tie, while Maki was in a red dress with black frills.

Kaito smiled, “Bro! I’m glad you’re up!”

Maki nodded, “We were worried that you’d over sleep from stressing about today.”

Shuichi shook his head, “Kichi made us go to bed early. He then played that song Akamatsu-san used to use when I couldn’t sleep to help us. He passed out first and I followed not long after.”

Kaito smiled, “Good call on his part. Oh, speaking of, Akamatsu would be with us, but she’s already at the venue helping set up with Iruma, Yonga, Shirogane, Tojo and Amami.”

Shuichi nodded, “I expected that, after all she is the one officiating the wedding. I still can’t believe she’s the one marrying me today.”

Maki sighed, “It’s only fair. She’s the only close friend you both have in common. How she can deal with the imp however I will never know how.”

Kaito gasped, “Maki-roll! Come on, we promised we weren’t going to call the demon names today! It was one of our wedding gifts!”

Maki rolled her eyes, “You do realise you just called him a demon...”

“Anyway, Shuichi, why are you wearing one of his scarfs?” Kaito asked, trying to deflect the subject away from his slip up.

Shuichi blushed, “... Err, well you see I-”

“It’s obvious you idiot. It’s because he’s gay and he misses his gremlin.” Maki cut in as she saw Shuichi was going to use time they didn’t have to explain.

Shuichi hung his head as he blushed more, “... yeah...”

Kaito smiled, “Well come on! Let’s get going! The sooner we leave the sooner you can see him! Then you can be as gay as you want!”

Shuichi blushed harder as he was pushed into the car, “But Momota-kun! I haven’t gotten dressed yet!”

Maki shut the door as she got into the front, “You should have thought of that sooner. The venue is a long drive away.”

Kaito laughed as he got in, “Come on sidekick, you don’t think I planned for that? I have one of your hoodies and a pair of jeans in the back along with your suit, just put that on.”

Maki sighed, “You planned that? Come on, it was Yamato that gave you a set of clothes that Ouma stole from him months ago along with the suit.”

Kaito just started the car up, “I still think I helped!”

“Do you want to die?”

Shuichi quickly grabbed the clothes along with his suit. He quick unzipped the bag it was in and had a look.

“.... Yamato-kun made this?”

Maki turned round and nodded, “Yeah, he made Ouma’s one too. What do you think?”

Shuichi lifted up the black and white checkered tie and smiled, “I think he did a great job.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Kokichi entered the reception building, he caught sight of someone he’d been hoping to see with green hair in a black suit.

“Amami-chan! You made it!”

Rantaro had to catch Kokichi as he jumped at him, “Nice to see you too Ouma-kun... Besides, you asked me to be your best man. I wouldn’t have missed it. I’m just glad that my journey didn’t overrun so I missed your special day.”

Kokichi’s eyes sparkled, “Where did you go this time! Come on Amami-chan! You can’t get me hyped and not tell me! Pwetty pwease big bwothew Amami-chan?”

Rantaro ruffled Kokichi’s head, “Later, you have a wedding to focus on first. I’ll do my best to make sure it goes off with minimal issues.”

Kokichi placed his arms behind his head as he grinned, “You better! It’s not every day that a leader such as myself gives someone the honour of being my best man!”

Rantaro couldn’t help but shake his head as he sighed, “You’re the same pain I went to school with that’s for sure.”

Kokichi overdramatically gasped, “Amami-chan! How could you think so little of me! I was an angel at school!”

The mischievous grin then came back, “But that’s a lie! Nishishi~ Ah, I remember all our old pranks.”

“Same old Ouma-kun… and they were your pranks… I just got roped along and got in trouble when you ran away from the teachers… so many hours in detention for crimes I didn't commit.” Rantaro said with an exasperated smile.

As the two entered via the back door, Rantaro narrowly missed a flying mixing bowl going past his head.

“WHY DID I DECIDE TO COOK EVERYTHING FRESH?!”

“Tori, breathe...”

“YOU BREATHE! ZENSHO JUST HELP ME!”

Zensho just managed to catch the bowl as it was about to hit the floor. Tori on the other hand was a blur as mixed five different bowls while measuring ingredients.

“We tried to hire cooks but you wouldn’t let us.” Zensho said, not noticing the purple and green haired boys that had just entered.

“THEY DON’T KNOW WHAT KO LIKES! I’M NOT LETTING HIM EAT SOME SECOND GRADE SLOP!” Tori screamed as another bowl went flying.

Rantaro leaned towards Kokichi, “Are they always like this?”

Kokichi nodded as he smiled, “Tori always gets this way, but he always pulls it off. I expect him to pass out at the reception though, so Buroda and Haru will tape the wedding for him to watch later.”

Zensho caught another bowl and a ladle, “Tori, I think you need to slow down?”

Tori didn’t even turn away from the madness before him, “WITH THE TIME WE HAVE LEFT! THAT IS NOT HAPPENING!”

Rantaro sighed as he took off his blazer and held it above Kokichi, “I say we go now before more cooking utensils go flying.”

Kokichi nodded as they made a break for it. They gave Zensho a look of sympathy on their way past. The poker face boy merely sighed.

Kokichi smiled at Rantaro, “You sure you’re still happy with being my best man?”

Rantaro just sighed, “You definitely are still the same handful from school.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kaito finally stopped the car near a chapel on the coast. Shuichi got out quickly and immediately looked over at the ocean.

_‘D.I.C.E really knew what they were doing.... I don’t think I should ask how they hired this place though... I imagine it was probably not entirely legal....’_

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

Shuichi turned round to see Kaede in a purple ball gown.

“Akamatsu-san! You look beautiful!” Shuichi said as he walked over.

Kaede smiled, “Thank you Saihara-kun. If you react like this to me I can’t wait to see your reaction to Ouma-kun. Don’t pass out on me during the ceremony now.”

Shuichi smiled, “Am I allowed to go in? I mean I’m not going to run into Kokichi am I?”

Kaede laughed, “Nope, me and his organisation have made it so Ouma-kun is at the reception building while you are at the chapel. We’ll tell you when he’s on his way so you stay in your dressing room. Now come on! You have to see how it looks so far!”

Shuichi was dragged by Kaede into the chapel. Shuichi wondered how Kaede could run so fast in heels, but his brain got rid of it as he saw the interior of the building.

Purple and blue flowers were at the ends of each row of seats. Checkered ribbons were being hung from the ceiling along with black ones. Shuichi was in awe.

“Wow! How long have you been working on this?” Shuichi asked with a head tilt.

Kaede laughed, “For quite a few hours, but Buroda-kun and Iruma-san did most of the work. I’ve been rehearsing my lines and practicing my music.”

Shuichi turned and saw the two people Kaede had been referring too.

Shuichi smiled and bowed to them, “Thank you so much you two.”

Buroda smiled as he hugged Shuichi, “It’s not a problem! D.I.C.E just wants this day to go off perfectly. Our leader only deserves the best after all.”

Miu slung her arm over Shuichi’s shoulder, “Congratulations Suckhara! You’re so close to tying the knot with the twink! Ah, I also made you both an amazing invention! It’s a sure thing to spice up the honeymoon!”

Shuichi blushed as Miu cackled her head off. As Miu released the blushing Shuichi, Kaede smacked her round the head with her papers.

“Keep it clean Iruma-san! We don’t want to blow our T rating! Geez....”

Shuichi was confused by Kaede’s words, but was happy that Miu had dropped the subject.

“I’m sorry...” Miu said, fidgeting with her hair as she did.

Shuichi smiled, “It’s okay Iruma-san.. the... errr.... sentiment is appreciated....”

Before anyone got more uncomfortable, Kaito and Maki entered from parking the car.

“Come on bro, Yamato texted me to say he’s ready to do the alterations!”

Shuichi nodded, “See guys later.”

Kaede placed a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder, “Saihara-kun, you’re going to look amazing.”

Shuichi blushed, “Thanks, Akamatsu-san.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You guys! This place looks terrible..... but that’s a lie!”

Kokichi looked around at the hall where the reception was going to take place.

Haru smiled, “Thanks boss, Yonga-chan and Shirogane-chan have been working tirelessly to get this ready.”

Angie smiled as she placed her hands above her head, “Atua is extremely grateful that Haru is so tall. It really helps him complete his vision! Nyahahaha!”

Tsumugi nodded, “Yes, thank you Haru-kun. I'm glad someone as plain as me could help with such a task.”

Kokichi started to spin as he looked around the room, “I love the detective and criminal theme you went for! Though, it does have a slight anime theme to it. Shirogane-chan, is that your doing?”

Tsumugi blushed, “Oh yeah... some of my hobbies slipped in, but Yonaga-san has been sorting that out for me. This is your wedding after all.”

Kokichi nodded, “It definitely is! I don’t want that weeb shit.... but that’s a lie.... get some phantom thief Rei in and it’s cool.”

Angie smiled, “Don’t worry, Atua has been making sure that Kokichi and Shuichi will be happy with this arrangement!”

Kokichi then looked up, “I do have one question.... what’s with the black crystal chandelier?”

Angie smiled, “Atua said it would fit with Shuichi’s emo aesthetic!”

Kokichi was silent for a second before he fell to the floor in hysterics.

“Oh my god! Yes! Atua really knows what he’s doing! Oh god, Shumai is going to pout so hard when I tell him that! He going to do the whole ‘I’m not an emo’ routine again!”

Tsumugi sighed, “I feel sorry for Saihara-kun sometimes.”

The doors then opened as Kirumi and Takane entered.

“There he is!” Takane stated with a glare.

“Ouma-kun, it is time to get dressed.” Kirumi said in agreement.

Kokichi hid behind Haru, “No way! I want to help in here!”

Haru simply picked his boss up, “Come on Ko, we’ve got this.”

Takane and Kirumi each grabbed one of Kokichi’s wrists each and started to drag in out of the hall.

“Haru you traitor!”

Kirumi sighed, “Ouma-kun, the guests will be arriving soon, and I have been instructed to make sure you are ready. I am doing this for your own good.”

Kokichi smiled, “Well then, I request you let me go!”

Kirumi shook her head, “That will not be possible.”

Kokichi glared, “Why not! I thought you always did requests! You pride yourself on being the best maid!”

Takane grinned, “Because I requested she ignores whatever comes out of your mouth until the wedding is over. Checkmate Ko!”

Kokichi’s crocodile tears started to form, “WAHHHHHHH! MY MUMS ARE BIG MEANIES!”

Both Kirumi and Takane glared at the gremlin between then as they dragged him away to get dressed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I think I’m done... how does it feel?”

Shuichi lifted his arms as he looked at the tailored to fit black suit. He loved the dark blue shirt he had on as well as the checkered tie that matched Kokichi’s normal scarf.

“It’s perfect... thank you Yamato-kun.”

Yamato smiled, “I’m glad. Now, I’m going to go help Takane and Kirumi with getting my boss dressed. Apparently he’s being a handful again...”

Shuichi sighed, “Yeah... he can be that way. I get the feeling nerves are starting to kick in...”

Yamato sighed too, “Dammit Ko...”

There was a knock on the door so Yamato quickly left as Kaito and Maki entered.

Kaito stopped when he saw Shuichi, “.... Bro.... you look so handsome....”

Maki sighed as she saw tears trying to escape his eyes, “Use these you fool.”

Kaito quickly took the packet of tissues as he blew his nose, “Seriously... you look perfect sidekick....”

Maki smiled, “Yeah.... Saihara, you are going to take his breath away… or whatever he uses to say alive.”

Shuichi blushed, “Thank you guys.... I just wish my hair would behave.”

Shuichi tried to pat the ever resistant strand of hair down, but two seconds later it bounced straight up again.

The door then slammed open as Shuu entered, “THE GUESTS ARE ARRIVING! Maki-roll I need you to help me with patrolling the perimeter for uninvited guests.”

Maki sighed, “Don’t call me that Shuu..... But I’m on my way.”

Maki pulled out a gun from her dress and cocked it.

“Oh no you don’t, not on my nephew’s wedding day.”

Maki was surprised when her gun was taken from her by Shuichi’s uncle. The girl was about to glare, but stopped when she saw who it was.

Kaito smiled, “Mr. Saihara! Nice to see you!”

Shuichi’s uncle nodded, “You too Momota-san, Harukawa-san. May I have a moment with my nephew?”

Kaito nodded, “Of course. I’ll go get in position.”

As Kaito exited, Shuu grinned at Maki, “Come on murder eyes, we got to keep watch.”

“Do you want to die?”

As the door closed, Shuichi’s uncle turned to his nephew.

“That Yamato really knows how to sew. How are you feeling?”

Shuichi fiddled with his clown mask cufflinks, “A little nervous all things considered.”

Shuichi then looked at his Uncle with a serious look, “Are they coming?”

His uncle shook his head, “I couldn’t reach my brother... I’m so sorry Shuichi.”

Shuichi shook his head, “No, I’m a little relieved. I wanted you to be the one to give me away anyway. You’ve been family to me far more than my parents ever have.”

His Uncle smiled sadly as he hugged his nephew, “I don’t care what they think. Shuichi, I’m glad you found someone who makes you happy. Even if I don’t always agree with his.... attitude to the law, the way you smile when he’s with you shows how much you care.”

Shuichi eyes became very moist then as he hugged his uncle, “Thank you Uncle.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ko, you can’t eat it yet! Especially when wearing that!”

Arisa held back her brother as best she could.

Rantaro sighed as he looked at Kokichi, “Chocolate and coffee cake while wearing a pure white suit.... that’s a disaster waiting to happen.”

Kokichi smiled, “This suit is perfect. Pure white with little magnifying glass cufflinks, completed by a purple dress shirt and black pinstripe tie! Yamato really nailed it.... however... that cake needs to be taste tested! What if they messed up the chocolate?!”

Yuuhi sighed, “Stop lying and admit you’re nervous.”

Kokichi turned to his sister, “What me? I’m not nervous at all!”

“THAT’S A LIE!” Both Yuuhi and Arisa shouted.

“They got you there Ouma-kun.” Rantaro pointed out.

Kokichi smiled, “A supreme leader is never scared! Especially when his beloved is involved!”

Rantaro just looked at Kokichi’s legs, _‘He says that... but his legs are clearly shaking.’_

Rantaro just sighed as he leaned on the chair he was on.

The door opened as Kaito entered. “Ouma, Shuichi is in his room so you can now be escorted to the chapel.... are you nervous? You’re legs are shaking pretty bad.”

Kokichi sniggered, “Not at all Momota-chan! I’m just acting! I would never be worried that Shumai isn’t going to be there.”

Rantaro sighed as Yuuhi and Arisa facepalmed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Saihara-kun? May I come in?”

After hearing no reply, Kaede slowly opened the door. Shuichi was standing in front of the mirror doing something with his hair.

Kaede smiled, “Saihara-kun, Ouma-kun’s on his way so you can’t leave this room. You understand?”

Shuichi didn’t answer as he stayed facing the mirror.

“Saihara-kun!”

Shuichi finally turned to Kaede. He was sweating and half of his hair was over his eyes.

Kaede sighed, “Saihara-kun... are you getting cold feet?”

Shuichi just looked panicked as he tried to hide his face more.

Kaede started to walk over, “Saihara-kun, he’s probably just as nervous as you are. You have to calm down.”

Kaede could hear wheezing coming from Shuichi as he tried to cover his face with his hands.

Kaede slightly snapped then.

“Shuichi Saihara you look at me right now!”

Shuichi turned as Kaede slammed her hands on either side of his face.

“Now, deep breaths... do it with me now...”

The two of them did a few deep breaths to calm Shuichi down from his impending panic attack.

When Kaede was happy Shuichi was calmer, she looked him dead in the eyes.

“Shuichi, Kokichi is going to meet you. It’s obvious to anyone that the two of you have been in love for as long as anyone had known you. Nothing is going to get in the way of that, not even your own brain.... besides, if Kokichi was to do anything so mind bendingly stupid that it would ruin your special day, I would kick his ass into the sun faster than he could go ‘Nishishi’!”

Shuichi sniggered at that one, “That great, but please don’t injure my fiancé.”

Kaede smiled, “Nope... soon to be husband, get it right Shuichi.”

Shuichi blushed as Kaede asked her next question.

“Are you ready to spend the rest of your life with Kokichi?”

Shuichi took a deep breath, “More than anything.”

Kaede beamed as she moved the hair out from Shuichi’s eye, “Good answer.”

She then picked up a brush from the table next to them, “Now turn round and sit down while I sort this mess out.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ouma-kun.... please open the door...”

Rantaro rattled the door handle a few times to test it again.

Yep, the purple gremlin had really locked it tight.

Rantaro was still taking it better than Takane was though.

The oldest female member of D.I.C.E was banging on the door and screaming.

“KOKICHI OUMA YOU OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT! STOP BEING A FUCKING CHILD! EVERYONE GETS NERVOUS!”

No answer came from it.

Takane growled, “That’s it!”

Rantaro saw the girl take a few pins from her hair and start lock picking the door.

As soon as it clicked, Takane opened it and shoved Rantaro inside. As he was pushed in, Kokichi slammed the door closed again and locked it once more.

Kokichi turned to see Rantaro, his eyes wide in fear.

“Ouma-kun, what’s going on?”

Kokichi ran to the corner of the room and curled into a ball, “Please leave... I need space.”

Rantaro sighed, “No, I’m here to listen. Now tell me what’s going on.”

Kokichi hugged his legs tighter to his chest.

“Shuichi doesn’t deserve me. He’ll get annoyed with me. He’s doing this for a dare, isn’t he? He doesn’t love me, I just tricked myself into thinking so.”

Rantaro shook his head in understanding, _‘Ah, he has cold feet.... and really badly.’_

“Ouma-kun, listen to me. Saihara-kun is not the type of person to get engaged to someone as a dare. He loves you.”

Kokichi lifted his head up, “But what if I mess this up Amami-chan! I’m going to cause trouble for him and he’s going to eventually come to hate me! I should stop it before I hurt him! That’s the only cho-”

Kokichi was cut off however when the door was kicked off its hinges.

“That is the biggest load of bull crap you have ever said!”

Both boys turned to see Kaito now standing in the room.

“I heard everything. Ouma there’s something you should know.”

Kokichi was silent as Kaito pointed at him, “I don’t like you.”

That caused the leader to snarl. “SHUT UP! I DON’T NEED TO HEAR THAT RIGHT NOW!”

“But I am jealous of you Ouma!” Kaito cut across.

Kokichi’s face went neutral as Kaito continued.

“I’m jealous of how happy you make Shuichi. Whenever Shuichi talks about you, his eyes light up just like the night sky. When you’re around he comes out of his shell more. You are someone special to him in a way that not even I can do! And that pisses me off sometimes.... but if you think for even a goddamn second that Shuichi would leave you at the altar, then that will piss me off more! I mean, you’d have to be dumber than I am and deserve to get punched all the way to Mars for even thinking that!”

Kaito sighed as he held his hand out, “So stop crying and man up! Go meet Shuichi! If your legs refuse to move I’ll carry you if I have to!”

Kokichi sighed as he took Kaito’s hand and stood up. “I’m still scared.”

Kaito nodded, “You’d have to really be heartless if you weren’t.”

The leader looked down at his tie; the tie that matched the outfit Shuichi wore when they were at school together. The tie that symbolised that he was not alone even when they were apart. He grabbed it and clutched it to his chest.

“I need something... I don’t know what... I just do....”

“Good thing Yamato made this then.”

The three boys turned to Takane. She was holding a folded piece of white cloth in her hands.

“He thought this might happen, so he gave me this. Put it on while I sort your hair out.”

Kokichi took the fabric and smiled, “Yeah.... this will do.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shuichi was holding onto his Uncle’s arm like a sloth, refusing to let go. He tried flattening his hair strand again, but it was still poking up even with Kaede’s help.

His uncle patted his arm, “You’ll be fine Shuichi.”

The younger detective sighed, “I know.... it’s just.... I’m worried.”

Piano music started to play in the chapel. He was surprised it wasn’t an organ, but he knew that Kaede was the one playing. The music seemed to catch Shuichi and help him release all of the tension that was in him.

“Are you ready?”

Shuichi nodded.

He started to walk.

He didn’t look at anyone in the crowd as he focused putting one foot in front of the other, not wanting to fall.

It felt like eternity, but he reached the front.

His heart was pounding.

His uncle nodded as he let go to sit at the front. Shuichi took a few breaths.

_‘He’ll be here soon.... I want to see him so bad....’_

Shuichi felt a pat on his shoulder and turned to Kaito, “He’s on his way! I made sure of that!”

Rantaro smiled, “Prepare to be surprised though... He’s not doing his outfit traditionally, that's for sure.”

Shuichi was curious to what Ranatro meant, when the music changed.

The doors opened again as the other groom entered.

Shuichi’s eyes immediately fell on Kokichi.

His hair was tied back in a ponytail. He wore a pure white suit with a purple dress shirt with a black pinstripe tie that matched Shuichi's old clothes...... and a pure white cape that almost touched the floor, flaring out behind him.

Shuichi couldn’t keep the chuckle in as he saw his soon to be husband smile at him. He swear he saw Kokichi trying to run to meet him, but Takane kept him from doing so as she walked at an appropriate speed.

Behind them, Arisa and Zensho were throwing flowers.... purple and blue roses to be exact.

When Kokichi reached the altar, Takane kissed him on the cheek.

“You look handsome Ko.”

As she sat down, Shuichi took Kokichi’s hands.

“You do realize you look just like a phantom thief.”

Kokichi smiled for the first time that day from the bottom of his heart. “I do plan on stealing stuff from the reception after all.... but that’s a lie. Yamato made it to calm my nerves.”

Shuichi blushed as he gave him a warm smile. “You look perfect. You’re my adorable phantom thief that stole my heart the day I met you.”

Kokichi blushed, “Shuichi, that's so-”

__Ahem._ _

Both Shuichi and Kokichi turned to Kaede who had stopped playing and was now standing to start the wedding ceremony.

“As soon as you two are done being extremely gay, I think the rest of us would like to get on with the ceremony?”

Both boys blushed as they looked at the guests.

All of them were sniggering.

The boys just turned more crimson as they gave Kaede their full attention.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“The couple will now exchange vows they have written for each other. Shuichi, you will go first.”

Kaito handed Shuichi his notes and he gave a silent thank you before turning to Kokichi.

“Kokichi, ever since I met you I knew you were something special. You weren’t like everybody else, you were just your own unique presence. I was confused by your lies at first, but I soon came to realise that they had a purpose. For a detective like me, all I wanted to do was work them out. It wasn’t long after we first met that I started to get a crush.... soon it became something else though. To this day I’m still working out all the mysterious you make. When you weren’t at home this morning I was surprised, but also happy that you had given me another mystery to look forward to. I vow that as long as I’m alive, I will do my best to solve every case you give me. Kokichi, I love you, and I won’t ever stop loving you.”

Kokichi was having to hold back the tears in his eyes as Shuichi finished.

“Kokichi, it is now your turn.”

Rantaro handed him his vows.

Kokichi looked at them for a second before he threw them over his shoulder.

“Shuichi, you are the least boring person I know. I will admit, I was so nervous before meeting you here. I was scared, but after hearing all that. I know that I was a fucking idiot for ever doubting you. Saihara Shuichi, I’m not going to say a long speech about why I love you. Instead, I’m going to use the rest of my life showing you why...... and that is not a lie....”

Shuichi hugged Kokichi to his chest, “Kokichi.”

The boys looked each other in the eyes and started to lean in.

A hand came down between them before their lips connected.

“Hold it you two! We still have to do rings!”

Both boys looked up at Kaede who was laughing.

They sighed as they let each other go.

Kaito and Rantaro both passed their respective grooms their rings.

“Shuichi, you will go first.”

Shuichi held the black ring in his hand as Kokichi lifted his own up. Shuichi smiled as he carefully slipped the ring on. Kokichi was smiling so hard as he looked at his hand and held it to his chest.

“Kokichi, your turn.”

Shuichi lifted his hand as Kokichi tried to put his silver ring on, accidently putting it on the wrong finger first before cursing and trying again. He got it right the second time though. Shuichi couldn’t help but laugh at the look of total concentration that came across his face.

Kaede smiled, “It is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and husband! You may **now** kiss the groom! Seriously...”

Before Shuichi had time to think, Kokichi grabbed Shuichi before twirling him down in his arms. The cape flared out behind him as he entered supreme leader mode.

“Nishishi~”

Shuichi smiled as he leaned up and captured Kokichi’s lips.

Kokichi closed his eyes as he used all his willpower to stop himself from dropping Shuichi.

Kaito rolled his eyes as he clapped, “Does he have to be so extra?”

Rantaro laughed, “Come on, he wouldn’t be Ouma-kun without it and you know it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Just like Kokichi had predicted, Tori was passed out at the reception. Mountains of food had been cooked and the chef needed a rest.

Haru came over, while filming, and placed a blanket over him.

“You did good Tori.”

As Shuichi went to mingle with the rest of guests, Kaito pulled Kokichi to one side.

Kokichi smiled, “I never thanked you. Momota-chan, thank you for calming my nerves. I didn’t expect you to be the one to do it.”

Kaito shrugged. “I didn’t do it for you... I did it for Shuichi, which brings me to my next order of business.”

Kaito glared at Kokichi, “If you ever do anything that messes this up I will end you.”

Kokichi sniggered. “I hate murders you know.”

His face then became serious, “but if I ever was to break Shumai’s heart, you have my blessing to end me. If I ever hurt him like that I wouldn't deserve to keep drawing breath.”

He then smiled. “You won’t have to though, because I promise that I will never hurt Saihara-chan like that.”

Kaito smiled as he ruffled Kokichi’s head. “You better…. And that's Ouma-chan now. He took your last name after all.”

Kokichi blushed,  “... It’s going to take a while to get used to that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on! First dance! First dance!”

Kokichi glared at Arisa for suggesting that. Shuichi sighed but smiled, standing from the table to offer his hand to his husband.

“Would you do me the honour of sharing the first dance?”

Kokichi blushed as he took Shuichi’s hand, “Of course.... I’m leading though.”

As the two reached the dance floor, Kokichi took Shuichi’s hand and placed one on his waist. As the music played, Kokichi took the first few steps, cape flowing behind him.

The first few steps were fine, until Kokichi tried to twirl Shuichi. Due to the height difference it was very messy. Kokichi gritted his teeth, refusing to give up. A few more steps and....

“Ouch!”

Shuichi stumbled after Kokichi accidently stamped on his foot.

Kokichi sighed. “... I lied... you take the lead.”

Shuichi smiled. “Oh course.”

“Hey you two! I hope you do better in the bedroom tonight than you are right now!”

Miu cackled from some unknown location in the room.

Kokichi growled. “SHUT YOUR MOUTH PIG!”

Everyone laughed as Shuichi sighed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a few hours of dancing and drinking, Shuichi and Kokichi walked to the cliff to look at the view, while also getting a quiet moment to themselves.

Kokichi sighed, “I can’t believe Momota-chan got wasted and started singing ‘I’ll make a man out of you’ from Mulan... He’s stealing the spotlight!”

Shuichi laughed, slightly tipsy. “At least you can make fun of him later with the video, I’ll doubt he’ll remember it. You could even blackmail him if you wanted too.”

Kokichi sniggered. “Man, drunk Saihara-chan is vicious.

Shuichi smiled, the faint blush from the alcohol on his face. “Hmmm, who's Saihara-chan? After all, I'm Ouma Shuichi now...”

Kokichi blushed. “Yeah... I’m glad you are.”

The two looked out to the ocean, sitting next to each other holding hands in pleasant silence.

Kokichi lifted their hands to gaze at his ring. Shuichi smiled as he looked at his other hand, watching the moon reflect off the silver band

Shuichi leaned his head on Kokichi. “Out of curiosity, how nervous were you? About today I mean.”

Kokichi grinned. “Not nervous at all...... but that’s a lie. Momota-chan of all people had to calm me down. If I had been fine I wouldn’t be wearing this cape right now.”

Shuichi sighed. “I’m glad I wasn’t alone.... I will admit, I did get lonely this morning..... so much so that I put one of your scarves on.”

Kokichi patted his head. “You hopeless romantic.... but I understand. I almost took your old hat when I snuck out last night.”

Shuichi leaned up to look at Kokichi. “As you’re now my husband I promise I will make sure you never feel nervous again!”

Kokichi started to tear up as he looked away. “That’s the alcohol talking mister. I’m going to get nervous about stuff no matter what you do.”

Kokichi then leaned on Shuichi’s shoulder. “But as long as you’re there for me, it won’t be too bad.”

Shuichi turned to face his husband again and smiled. The two shared a look for a second before they both kissed again. As they pulled apart they looked back up at the stars.

They had managed to make it through the day.

Together they were now Shuichi and Kokichi Ouma.

They looked forward to the rest of their life together.

 

“By the way.... I’m keeping the cape regardless.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one shot.
> 
> Also, next week is the pancake one shot that won by 2 votes!
> 
> EDIT: I drew Kokichi and Shuichi just before they kiss for Oumasai week day 5! Please feel free to check it out: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/185733135443/oumasai-week-day-5-wedding-so-i-decided-to-draw


End file.
